Penguins Halloween Party
The Penguins annual Halloween party is always a treasure trove of pictures and quotes. For instance, Kris Letang, Marc-André Fleury, and Chris Kunitz all love Halloween and will prepare weeks in advance.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/pens-players-dress-up-for-halloween/c-283038034 2017 The Penguins 2017 Halloween party took place on Sunday 22 October 2017.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/3-things-boo/c-292193602 Here is a list of what some of the Penguins players were dressed as: * Jake Guentzel - Caddy from Happy Gilmore * Kris Letang - Ice king * Bryan Rust - Fred Flintstone * Ian Cole - Yukon Cornelius from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Matt Murray - Joe DiMaggio * Justin Shultz - Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Conor Sheary - A Thunderbird from Grease * Brian Dumoulin - Tinman from Wizard of Oz * Ryan Reaves - Undercover FBI agent as a white, blonde chick from White Chick 2016 The Penguins 2016 Halloween party took place on Sunday 23 October 2016 at Mario's South Side Saloon in Pittsburgh, where Sidney Crosby may or may not have hustled people in beer pong. Some players are more inventive than others when it comes to their costumes. It took five hours to do the makeup for Kris Letang's costume. Conor Sheary, Scott Wilson, and Bryan Rust went for a group costume with characters from Mario Kart, including scooters and balloons to their costumes.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/pens-players-dress-up-for-halloween/c-283038034 The players also wore their costumes to practice the next day, bringing a change of clothes. The exception is Daniel Sprong, who had to leave the rink in his gorilla costume. Here is a list of what some of the Penguins players were dressed as: *Marc-André Fleury - Old man *Kris Letang - Bootstrap Bill (Pirate of the Caribbean) *Conor Sheary - Super Mario *Bryan Rust - Yoshi *Scott Wilson - Bowser *Chris Kunitz - Frankenstein (his wife was the Bride of Frankenstein) *Derrick Pouliot - Squints (the Sandlot) *Trevor Daley - Usain Bolt *Evgeni Malkin - Cowboy *Sidney Crosby - Jon Snow *Tom Kuhnhackl - Pirate *Phil Kessel - Batman *Nick Bonino - Pokemon Go player (Team Instinct; his wife Lauren was Team Valor.) *Carl Hagelin - Super Mario *Daniel Sprong - Gorilla *Matt Cullen - Wore a Gerrit Cole Pirates uniform *Brian Dumoulin - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Eric Fehr - Tigger (his wife went as Winnie the Pooh) 2015 The 2015 Halloween party took place on Monday 26 October at Skybar and Diesel Club Lounge. It was Phil Kessel's first Halloween in Pittsburgh. Sidney Crosby either did not attend or have kept his costume that year quiet; no one knows what he was dressed as. * Evgeni Malkin - S.W.A.T. or state police * Sergei Plotnikov - Thief/bandit * Pascal Dupuis - Minion (Despicable Me) * Chris Kunitz - Marty McFly (Back to the Future) * Kris Letang - Corpse/Groom (Corpse Bride) * Phil Kessel - John McEnroe * Bryan Rust - A hotdog (with a sign saying property of Phil Kessel) * Brian Dumoulin - Carl Fredricksen (the old man from Up) * Beau Bennett - Ostrich riding jockey * Marc-André Fleury - Gold statue (baseball trophy) 2014 The 2014 Halloween party was on Sunday 19 October. A few players went for group costumes with goal of winning best costume in mind, such as Paul Martin, Beau Bennett, Robert Bortuzzo and Nick Spaling who all dressed up as KISS.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/pens-rock-and-roll-all-night-at-halloween-party/c-735466 Here's a list of what some of the players were dressed as: * Evgeni Malkin - Dracula * Sidney Crosby - Rocky * Paul Martin - KISS (Spaceman) * Beau Bennett - KISS (The Demon) * Robert Bortuzzo - KISS (Starchild) * Nick Spaling - KISS (Catman) * Kris Letang - The Mad Hatter * Rob Scuderi - A Ghostbuster * Chris Kunitz - Ron Burgundy (Anchorman) * Christian Erhoff - A disco singer * Marc-André Fleury - Sugar skull/skeleton 2013 Halloween 2013 saw Evgeni Malkin dressing up as Batman, while Sidney Crosby and Brandon Sutter opted to coordinate their costumes, going as Maverick and Goose from Top Gun. Jayson Megna missed the party, but was supposed to be a pilot with Scott Harrington as his stewardess.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/pens-talk-halloween/c-689367 Beau Bennett and Robert Bortuzzo won the competition for best costume. Here's a list of what some of the players were dressed as: * Sidney Crosby - Maverick (Top Gun) * Brandon Sutter - Goose (Top Gun) * Evgeni Malkin - Batman * Chuck Kobasew - Kenny Powers (Eastbound and Down) * Jeff Zatkoff - Lt. Dangle (Reno 911) * Olli Maatta - Old time tennis player * Beau Bennett - Playboy bunny * Robert Bortuzzo - Playboy bunny * Chris Kunitz - Sock Monkey (with wife Maureen) References Category:Pittsburgh Penguins Category:Penguins Events Category:Halloween